


Oh Love, Love Like This

by brelovescats



Series: Got7 Rough Sex [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom!Bambam, Dildos, Fuckbuddies, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sex Toys, Top!Jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: Their love is like this. Or...Jaebum fucks Bambam with a dildo because he asks.





	

"Please, Jaebum? I need you." I can't believe I'm begging my leader to fuck my ass with a dildo. It's 3 in the morning. I must be crazy. Jaebum smiles at me before pulling me into his lap. I sit down and the zipper on his jeans scratch my tip teasingly yet on accident. I can't hide a moan. It feels so good. I wrap my arms around Jaebum's neck. He kisses me gently before testing to see if I prepped myself correctly. He must deem me prepared enough because he feeds my ass the dildo without warning.

  


I cry out and shudder hard against his body. He laughs at me in my ear. He kisses me with a greater urgency and then he hits my prostate. I cry when it hits it so perfectly. He fucks me with no mercy and I'm left bouncing in his lap. He bites my ear and pulls. He licks into my mouth with a desperation that rivals my own right now.

  


"Awww... Look at the little **slut**. I bet you wish it were me. It would feel **so** much better. Wouldn't it, **whore**?" 

  


I whimper with shame. My cheeks redden. I slump against his firm chest. I continue bouncing. I feel like I'm floating and slipping away. I feel as if I'm gone. I feel as if I'm only Jaebum's. I am no one else's. I don't even remember my name right now. All I know is that I'm close surprisingly close. I grab Jaebum by his hair. I pull him closer harshly and he moans like it's the best thing he's ever felt. I kiss him as if he could leave me at any time. I shake uncontrollably when I cum. I cum right on his boner. Then he pulls out his cock and slips it into me. He pins me down against the bed. I cry when he wrecks my body. He chokes me while he fucks me and I'm left a mess. I'm a puddle of goo by the time he's done.

  


He tries to get up and this time I stop him. He gives me a look. But then he smiles and my cock is in his mouth and I'm crying from overstimulation along with joy. Because we may fuck roughly, but Jaebum loves me. He's in love with me. He's mine. He'll do anything I say. But that doesn't mean I love him back...


End file.
